Aslan's song
by bucktooth22
Summary: It's a special day in Narnia and the inhabitants of Aslan's country convince him to sing for them. Oneshot. little bit o LucyXTumnus but it really depends on how you look at it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or the song I Love You Always Forever. CS Lewis and Donna Lewis own them.

Lucy was in Aslan's country. She was with Reepicheep and her DLF and even Mr. Tumnus. The thing about this land was, people see each other the way they want. So in everyone's eyes, Lucy was her teenage self, old enough to be thought of as her wise self, and young enough to still have her childlike innocence. She spent time chatting with Reepicheep, braiding Trumpkin's beard, and eating with Mr. Tumnus. Her fellow humans, Caspian, Polly, Professor Diggory, Edmund, Peter, Eustace, Jill, and others, each spent their days with their friends and family. She woke up with the sun, slept under trees, and chased butterflies. This particular morning, she awoke to the sun rising, climbing slowly into the sky. Lucy sighed as someone shook her awake. Lucy smiled as she stood up and stretched smiling at Trumpkin. "Good morning my dear little friend." He smiled. She looked down at the curled up little creatures she'd been sleeping with. Puzzle and Reepicheep blinked up at her bleary eyed from sleep. She smiled at them before heading off with the dwarf. He walked around with her for a while, talking about everything and anything before noticing the time. He left her by the water with a clearly fake excuse. She looked into the water of the river, it sang gently to her as she looked at herself in its rushing clear blue shine. She frowned as she looked at herself. She felt someone come up behind her then she saw a face next to her in the rushing water. He had curly brown hair and two small horns poking up from his head. His ears stuck out at the sides. She smiled at him as he looked confused, brow furrowed, at their reflections. "What are you looking at?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"My reflection." She answered honestly. His head tilted to one side as he looked back and forth between their two reflections. The water distorted them as it hurried by as if late for an appointment.

"Why?" He asked incredulously. Just like the way he'd asked about the handshake all those years ago. She sat back on the grass and pulled off her shoes before letting her feet hang gently into the cool water. He sat next to her cross legged.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked as she looked at her reflection once more. He stared at her in silence for a long time before standing up. He grabbed her hand and began dragging her somewhere. She thought ruefully of her forgotten socks and shoes. He found a butterfly and caught it gently between his hands, releasing her hand at last. He held it out to her clasped in his hands.

"It's not on what's outside." He said before opening his hands revealing the butterfly as it fluttered away. "It's what's on the inside that makes you beautiful." He said smiling. "But you, my dear Lucy, you are beautiful outside and in." He said kissing her cheek gently.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded to something behind her and she turned around. All her Narnian friends were standing there. The beavers, the dryads, Reepicheep, Puzzle, Trumpkin, Peter, Eustace, Edmund, Caspian, Jill, Professor Diggory, Polly and even Aslan were watching her. She blushed furiously at them.

"Happy birthday Lue." Peter said grinning. She gasped at them and felt tears well up behind her eyes. She'd thought they'd forgotten.

"We all love you Queen Lucy. Because you're kind and gentle and sweet." Mr. Tumnus said. Lucy turned to him as she started crying and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back. "Happy birthday." He whispered to her. It wasn't really her birthday. It was the day she'd first come to Narnia all those years ago. She sniffled as Mr. Tumnus took out his hanky and pressed it into her hands. She'd embroidered it for him and even sewn the words YOU NEED IT MORE THAN I DO into it in red thread. She laughed as she wiped her eyes and handed it back to him. She turned to the crowd and began hugging everyone and laughing. They sang and danced all day and well into the night with the rest of the Narnians in celebration of their beloved Queen Lucy the Valiant. She stopped dancing for a moment as she saw Aslan walking away. She felt the tears threaten to fall again but held them back as she ran over to him. She ran her fingers gently through his mane and saw his eat twitch.

"Hello Queen Lucy." Aslan said smiling at her warmly. She hopped in front of him and curtsied.

"May I have this dance?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't dance." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"Will you sing us a song then?" Asked Professor Diggory. Aslan hung his head for a moment before nodding.

"Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream of light mists  
Of pale amber rose  
Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent touching  
Discovering you." He sang as Lucy drew closer to him, running her fingers gently through his mane as he sat down watching the dancing creatures with a smile.

"Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness  
Soft spoken words" His sang sweetly as the rivers and lakes stood still and the fire stopped crackling. Nothing but his voice and their breathing could be heard.

"Say it, say it again" He sang as the others moved closer to him.

"I love you always forever  
Near and far, close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you" He sang as the stars came down from the sky to dance with them.

"You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got me almost melting away  
As we lay there under blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness a magical time" He sang as the rest of the lives who had not been there for Lucy's party came in and joined the dancing.

"Say it, say it again" He sang as the trees and grass swayed gently.

"I love you always forever  
Near and far, close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you" He sang as the fire danced silently in the form of fauns doing a jig.

"Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always  
And everywhere and everything  
And everywhere and everything  
And everywhere and everything" Aslan's song continued as he stood and walked among his happy dancing people, leaving Lucy to dance with Mr. Tumnus. His family, everything he loved and cherished, everything he'd made, were all here dancing for his song.

"I love you always forever  
Near and far, close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, close and together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you" He sang as the song ended and he reached the other side of the crowd. He slipped into the shadows and was gone.


End file.
